The Lion, the Witch, the Wardrobe and Isabelle
by Child of Artemis
Summary: This is the story of what would happen if someone like me stumbled into Narnia and managed to mess everything up...the character changes through out the story. Please review, no one's bothered to for a while.
1. The Wardrobe, er, Closet

The Wardrobe…er, Closet.

It was Sunday night, Isabelle had to do homework, laundry and room cleaning before she could even think about sleep. She figured that she couldn't concentrate on her homework until she knew that she'd have clean clothes to wear. She also couldn't do laundry until her closet was empty of clothes and other crap that had piled up over the past three years.

Her closet wasn't exactly walk-in style but so much stuff was packed in there that she had to go in to pull everything out. Isabelle was blindly pulling lost belongings out of her closet and onto her room floor to sort later. The sheer amount of stuff was sickening, it wasn't even good stuff. 15 years worth of gifts from grandmas, aunts and friends who just didn't understand her. While listening to her iPod with out-of-date headphones, she threw a pink purse from the fifth grade (a gift from grandma) and grunted with the effort because it was stuck under a pile of jeans. Her battery was full on the MP3; this was a good thing because it looked like she'd be needing it.

Suddenly, Isabelle saw something she didn't recognize on the back wall. Figuring that it must be something from the early years, she reached out putting all of her weight on one hand expecting to hit the back wall. If life went the way everyone expects, however, this story wouldn't be happening. Without warning, the wall gave way to nothing and Isabelle fell through the back of her closet into…what?

A mouth full of snow.

She stood back up in her own closet and starred into the nothingness beyond the hand-me-down dressy clothes that hung from a rail. Tentatively, she clambered over the mess and felt her foot contact with cold snow. She quickly pulled on warmer shoes (snow would go right through her Chucks) and continued through her closet tripping on a stray backpack and falling again into the wet snow.

When Isabelle stood up, she saw pine trees covered in ice crystals and a clear path with a clean layer of snow leading away from her room. She placed her iPod carefully away in her pocket and thought, _Well, it's better than doing English homework. _Indeed.

Isabelle followed the path humming the song she'd been listening to earlier. She stopped when she saw a lamppost about twenty feet away. A sudden burst of déjà vu washed over her and she drew closer to the lamppost in curiosity.

Four children spilled from a nearby tree and they all turned to stare at her. She starred back because she knew each of them.

Lucy spoke first, "Hello," she said and held out her hand. Isabelle took her hand and replied, "You shake it, right?" Lucy looked puzzled for a moment then nodded.

"I'm-"

"Lucy."

"Yes, and my sister-"

"Susan."

"Yes, and my brothers."

"Edmund and Peter."

"Yes, how do you know us?"

Isabelle grinned, in her wildest dreams (and this could've been one) maybe she would've met the Pevensie children but as the actors, not actually _them_, in _Narnia_. Beaming, she explained, "You guys are famous, C.S. Lewis wrote books, people made movies, I made you guys my heroes. Anyone who hasn't heard of you lives under a rock."

The Pevensie children were still gaping at Isabelle in her jeans, sneakers, and hoodie. Isabelle glanced down and saw that her sweatshirt clearly stated: Pirates of the Caribbean, Ye Be Warned. Wrong movie.

"I'm also from the future kind of, about 60 years after you guys left the wardrobe, give or take."

Edmund, trying to be the tough guy, strode forward. He drew his full height (4'10 to Isabelle's 5'6) and glared. Isabelle laughed, "You're the troublemaker, don't try to scare me." Edmund continued to look at her but with softer eyes as he said, "If we're so famous, how come we don't know about it?" Isabelle replied, "Because you're in the third scene of the movie, there are quite a few more until you beat the crap out of the White Witch."

Lucy turned at the mention of the name; she'd been counting snowflakes while Edmund had been arguing with the new stranger. She White Witch was bad and asked, "What about the Witch?"

"More like bitch but she is the," Isabelle made quotation marks with her fingers. "'Queen of Narnia,'" She put her hands down. "And you four eventually get rid of her. Oops, that was the ending, sorry."

Peter spoke and said, "How can we do that, we just got here." Isabelle rolled her eyes and said, "I said eventually. Now look, I can either explain the next few days of your lives or you can live them." Susan cocked an eyebrow. "I'll give you fair warning if anything nasty is about to happen." Isabelle thought this was a good deal, if she got to run around Narnia for a week. Lucy did too and said, "Only if we get your name first."

"My name is Isabelle, but everyone calls me Izzy because I look like Corbin Bleu in-wait, you guys have no idea who he is do you?" Every one of the Brits shook their heads. "Call me Izzy then, your unofficial guide to Narnia."

The siblings all exchanged slightly nervous glances; she was American for crying out loud.

Five children crunched through the snow of Narnia. Lucy was grim because Edmund had confessed to telling the Witch about Mr. Tumnus, but only after Izzy had forced it out of him. They were all going to the home of Mr. Tumnus anyway because Izzy wanted the story to continue. The children had to something in the plot and doing something about the missing faun seemed like a good place to start. When they arrived, Lucy ran through the destructed home looking for Mr. Tumnus knowing he wasn't there. She was in a worse state than the house when they decided to leave the place. Izzy kneeled down to Lucy's level wiping a tear from her own eye and told her, "It's alright Lucy, Mr. Tumnus is fine. He's just," She searched for a way to explain that Mr. Tumnus was in a frozen cell with no food, water, or anything. Just him and the cold. "He's taking a time out with that witch in a way, he'll be fine."

Lucy didn't seem convinced but she stopped crying.

Peter also tried to comfort his little sister. Both Izzy and Peter held Lucy tightly until it became a group hug with everyone on the emotional side, except Edmund who was trying to hide he face in the middle of the hug. When the group broke, Izzy sighed and said, "I'm sorry we all had to see that, but we have to leave now." The four other children nodded and Izzy away from the ransacked home.

All of the kids slowly stumbled down the hill leading to the faun's house. The British children all had their heads bowed to the wind. Izzy looked as if she was trying to enjoy a pleasant walk, immune to the cold. Susan noticed this and asked, "Aren't you freezing?" Izzy shook her head, "Not in the least." She said. "I'm from Minnesota, this is nice." Edmund lowered his jaw in shock letting more chill enter his body. He hadn't stopped shivering since he'd arrived in Narnia.

The children let Izzy do what she wanted when they heard a noise. Izzy backed away slowly wanting to see this in real-ish life. The noise frightened the Pevensies at first. Their heads turned every way possible trying to catch the noise. They didn't notice what it was until they stopped looking around and looked down, to see a beaver, Edmund was first and jumped about five feet in the air. The other children did the same but didn't emit quite the same quality squeak that Edmund had given.

Izzy could've died then and there from laughing so hard; Mr. Beaver almost did the same when he saw the looks on their faces when they learned that he could talk.


	2. Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve

**Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve **

I don't own Narnia or anything relating to Narnia, except the DVD and book next to my "computer" for reference.

Also, half of this chapter is straight from the movie so you can skim over some of the dialogue if you have the irresistible urge to do so.

* * *

Mr. Beaver led them all to his dam. Mrs. Beaver was fussing over him as usual when she stopped to stare at the kids. "Those aren't badgers." She said in shock. Then she started fussing over herself, "Look at my fur, you couldn't give me ten minutes warning?" The rest of the scene continued as shown in the movie except for the extra girl in the back standing behind the rest.

Mrs. Beaver bustled around the little home making dinner for the kids. Izzy offered to help but Mrs. Beaver thought it was nonsense to have a guest prepare dinner. Izzy decided to set the table and start conversation with the lady beaver. "So, how do you cook your fish? In Minnesota we just gut it and grill it." Mrs. Beaver replied with, "I jus' bake it normally. We 'ave a tin pot wi' a lid that jus' sits on the fire cookin'" Izzy observed every move that Mrs. Beaver made and took note of all the herbs she used for future reference.

Everyone gathered around the Beavers' table except for Mrs. Beaver who was putting the finishing touches on dinner. Izzy made sure to sit by Edmund incase he tried anything. Susan was on her other side with Peter and Lucy next to her. All of them sat across from Mr. Beaver. A whistle went off were Mrs. Beaver was and she hurriedly poured tea for everyone. Izzy stared into the depths of her cup knowing what dinner conversation would be starting next; she'd been dreading it.

"Isn't there anything we can do to help Tumnus?" Peter asked. "They'll have taken him to the Witches house." Replied Mr. Beaver, "And you know what they say: There's few that go in those gates, that come out again." Mrs. Beaver came over with a platter of food. "Fish 'n' Chips!" She announced. But no one wanted to eat.

"But there's hope dear, yea. Lots of hope right, Dear?" Mrs. Beaver held Lucy's shoulder when she said this. Izzy wished someone would hold her shoulder. She had that awkward feeling of being the fifth wheel, or child in this case. She wasn't meant to be here, she was supposed to be cleaning out her closet.

Mr. Beaver spat in his cup, "There's a right bit more than hope!" And as though he were scared someone else would over hear he whispered, "Aslan is on the move."

After a pause, Edmund spoke up next to Izzy, "Who's Aslan?"

Mr. Beaver burst out laughing, "Who's Aslan? You cheeky lil'-" The looks on the face of the children told Mr. Beaver that they had no idea who Aslan was, could've been or will be. For all they knew, Aslan could be a number of things they didn't understand about this strange new world called Narnia. "Ya really don't know do ya?" Mr. Beaver asked. "Well we haven't exactly been here very long." Defended Peter.

"He's only the king of the whole wood. The top geezah. The real King of Narnia!" Mr. Beaver's voice grew with each word, how could anybody not know about Aslan? "He's been away for a long while." Mrs. Beaver explained. Mr. Beaver broke in again, "But he's jus' got back! An' he's waitin' for ya near the Stone Table!"

"He's waiting for us?" Lucy was so confused, why would a king care about a little girl who just happened to stumble into his kingdom? "You're bloomin' jokin'!" Exclaimed a very irritated Beaver. "They don' even know about the prophecy!" Mr. Beaver was shocked, these kids didn't know anything, but they were the ones that were going to save Narnia, if all went well.

"Well…then…" Mrs. Beaver motioned to Mr. Beaver to tell the kids instead of just sitting in his seat and breathing heavily.

"Look," Mr. Beaver counted on his claws, "Aslan's return, Tumnus' arrest, the Secret Police, it's all that maybe 'cause of you!"

Susan took this personally, "You're blaming us?" Mrs. Beaver said in her sweet voice "No, not blaming, thanking you."

"There's a prophecy," Mr. Beaver began to recite:

When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone

Sits at Cair Paravel in throne,

The evil time will be over and done.

Susan said, "You know that doesn't really rhyme." Mr. Beaver replied, "No, no it don't but you're kinda missin' the poin' 'ere." Mrs. Beaver also answered, "It has long been foretold that two Sons of Adam and two Daught-" Mrs. Beaver broke off when she saw that there were in fact three girls at the table instead of two.

Isabelle spoke up, "But what if there are three Daughters? Does that change things?" The beavers pondered this for a moment and the kids held their breath waiting. Mr. Beaver finally answered, "Many people have tried to mess with prophecies before and it jus' doesn't work." Isabelle's face fell; she knew what that meant for her.

"Okay," Isabelle nodded and continued, "I have to go home. Don't worry, this is all probably a dream anyway." The four children looked at her; all of them were either on the verge of tears or a tantrum. "Just move fast and stay positive. I can't tell you how many times I've read the book or seen the movie and you always end up on top every time." Isabelle stood up and Peter reached behind Susan to grab her arm. "You're not going anywhere." He said. "We need a guide." Isabelle shook her head and tried in vain to pull out of his grip. "You've got the Beavers, they'll be a great help. I'd trip you guys up. I've never even punched someone before." Isabelle knew the argument was pathetic but if her interference led to the destruction of Narnia, she'd never be able to handle that.

She twisted out of Peter's hand. Leaving Narnia would hurt, like leaving a piece of herself behind. But, it was necessary to the victory of the children that she left. "I should also try and fix everything. Edmund, go to the White Witch, you should've left about five minutes ago, she might be pissed. Lucy, forget what I said about the time out thing with Mr. Tumnus. I'm sorry Mrs. Beaver but I probably shouldn't eat your food either." Isabelle turned quickly with Edmund behind her. If she'd turned a little quicker, she wouldn't have seen the hurt looks on Peter, Susan, and Lucy's faces. "Sayonara, er…" Isabelle realized that speaking Japanese was probably impolite, "Goodbye," And she ducked out of the front door with Edmund scrambling behind her.

They climbed the hill next to the river where the Beavers lived. When the time came to part, Edmund turned to Isabelle and said, "You know, we've never had friends before. Peter is always busy trying to run the house, Susan's trying to be the mother, nobody likes me and everyone thinks Lucy is odd. Now that you're leaving, I don't know if they'll make it." Isabelle fought her tears and replied strongly, "You'll be fine, and you never needed me before. Here," Isabelle took off her hemp bracelet that she'd made about a month ago and handed it to Edmund. "Keep this." She said, "It'll remind you guys to stay strong. See the little knots, they were all made by four flimsy pieces of string, but together they can hold on forever and look cool too." Edmund took the bracelet and looked up to reply with a thank you but Isabelle had already turned heel and disappeared into the night.

* * *

Isabelle passed by Mr. Tumnus' house. She had been looking at it a long time when she heard a sleigh behind her. _The Witch uses a sleigh, and she's probably in it right now, great_, Isabelle thought. She also said to herself, _If I'm kidnapped, it'd instant Damsel In Distress, just add ransom, Peter will kill me and Narnia will be in deep crap. _

Instantly she ran into the home of Mr. Tumnus kicking up snow behind her. The sound sleigh continued to follow her. She wiped her feet at the door so she wouldn't leave prints. Isabelle dived into the house and hid behind some of the destroyed furniture near the door so she could run again once her pursuer had gone deep enough into the house. Her breathing slowed and her muscles tensed, ready for anything. The faint glow from the snow would be enough to tell when the Witch was far enough inside if she couldn't hear anything. There was a grinding sound followed by a crunching noise of footsteps. _Golly, that woman must be huge to make all that noise_, she said to herself. The figure came through the front door and stopped.

Isabelle gaped; the person in the doorframe wasn't the witch. He wasn't even female. She'd been tricked just as the three Pevensie children would be in a few hours. Even so, Isabelle wouldn't have put it past the Witch to change her shape in order to lure her out.

"Illy," The voice boomed, "Do you remember your first chapter book I gave you on Earth, The Hidden Staircase?" This man was obviously Santa, not even her own mother remembered her first chapter book. And Santa's presents were the only ones that weren't hidden in her closet. But why did he call her Illy? Isabelle's stood up slowly concealing a broken chair leg behind her back incase things got ugly.

Santa lit a lantern he'd been holding and stepped closer to Isabelle with a kind expression on his face. "I've always admired you Illy," He said with a smile, "You live on Earth 24/7 and never complain but now your back in Narnia and you're leaving, why?" His question caught her off guard. WTF was he talking about? She was about to ask when Santa added, "Not to mention your Glamour is flickering, must be the fact that you're surrounded by magic. Let me fix it real quick." He shot a streak of light in her direction. She couldn't move fast enough to dodge the bolt aimed for her face and it hit dead on.

The arrow of light swelled and engulfed her and she dropped the chair leg. It burned off an entire layer of…skin, but Isabelle didn't feel any pain. On the contrary, she felt as if a heavy blanket was dissolving around her body. When the process was over, she felt like a huge burden she'd been carrying all her life was gone.

"Much better!" Said Santa, "Your skin looks a little dark in this light though, here." He gave Isabelle a mirror he just _happened_ to be carrying in his pocket. She looked at herself astonished. Her skin was definitely tan but it looked close to normal. Her eyes had gone from brown to a deep forest green and shaped more like almonds. She had to take off her glasses to see clearly, no more four eyes. She was noticeably thinner with more muscle and her hair was long and thick like she'd always wanted it to be. The biggest changes were her ears; they were pointed.

A flood of memories also came with the physical change. She remembered she'd lived in Narnia for years before the Witch came into power. She'd also been around when the first rebellions had started; Isabelle had also been at the head of most of them. Isabelle, that wasn't her name either, in Narnia she was called Ildiko, The Fierce Warrior. Ildiko had volunteered to go to Earth to find the humans that might be able to save Narnia, but unfortunately fierce warrior didn't also mean great magician. The spell had gone wrong and she'd been _born_ about _50 years_ ahead of the children. She wasn't supposed to be born into a family _or_ be late by half a century _or_ be totally mind wiped of everything her life had been before all the mess started. She also remembered her best friend who'd helped her with the spell, Pentele. She wanted to thank her friend for everything but now wasn't the time.

Ildiko glanced up from the mirror, "I'm and elf." Santa nodded as if this was a fact of life; Isabelle Carter (hence forth known as Ildiko) was an elf and therefore not a Daughter of Eve.

"Santa…sir?" Ildiko couldn't remember exactly how to properly address legendary figures, "I need favor." Santa winced, "What do you mean?"

"I mean how fast can Rudolph pull that sleigh of yours?"

Santa let out a breath he'd been holding; the last time Ildiko wanted a favor, all his hair had turned white and grown six inches.


	3. Lost Memories

Lost Memories

* * *

Sorry about the really long wait but I had finals and summer school to deal with so I'll try to get two more chapters out before this next summer school session ends. Anyway, thank you for waiting and I hope you enjoy what I've managed to come up with in the last month…

I also hate reading italics so I'm going to try and do this memory thing with the least amount of them whether or not it's proper so deal with it.

I don't own Narnia or any of the characters but that doesn't stop them from being totally awesome.

* * *

Santa walked towards the sleigh with Ildiko following lost in thought_. How could everything have gone wrong?_ She wondered, _Everything had been going so well before I was sent to Earth, what caused the plan to end up this way? _She sighed, _Well, I can't do anything now so I need to focus on the up coming war._Ildiko swung a leg over the side of the sleigh gracefully and sat in the back between a bag of toys and one side of the sleigh so that if anyone saw Santa, they wouldn't see an elf that had been missing for…how long had she been gone? She knew that it had been 100 years between the Witch's conquering of Narnia and the children's arrival but that left a large span of how long she could've been on Earth. How long had she waited before leaving to find the children of the prophecy? Ildiko couldn't remember. 

As Santa took off flying, Ildiko tried to find memories she was certain about.

She knew that she was a trained warrior like her entire family. In fact, her family had been the bodyguards of the royal family. Instantly a memory pierced her heart like an arrow; she'd lost mother when the Queen of the Elves had been the target of a deadly spell and her mother had taken the magic instead and had been killed instantly.

But her father was the one who had taught her everything she knew anyway. He was the guard to the king's brother and had a lot of spare time to teach Ildiko. Because of this daily training from day one, she could kick butt in any fight, but she didn't have a life outside of the security wing of the palace.

Except Pentele, the one person who could understand her isolation.

Pentele was her best friend, technically, Pentele was her only friend. The single reason they were friends was because she was Pentele's bodyguard, even if it's dangerous to like the person you're guarding. It could cloud her judgment if she wanted to do something that benefited their friendship and not the Elvin people. Oh well.

She remembered one time when Pentele was trying to catch some sleep before a training session with Ildiko on sword fighting. They could only practice at night when other guards weren't watching. This was because a prince knowing how to defend himself just simply wasn't done. He could work magic and nothing else, unless he and Ildiko were practicing in private.

Ildiko could remember standing guard next to the Prince's door while he slept. She was aching from a fight with magic. Her opponent had sent all kinds of spells that she couldn't avoid or deflect. Now, the after effects of magic were taking their toll on her. The door she stood next to was next to the head of the bed so she could see when on the opposite wall a type of portal was opening. Not a normal portal, this one was blinding light coming from a pinpoint and growing. When it grew, the light became dull and began to resemble Ildiko's coughing potion that was chunky and brown just swirling.

She tapped Pentele on the shoulder lightly twice telling him to wake up but stay still. She heard his breath stop as he waited for whatever was coming through the spiraling mass.

When a leg came through the portal, Ildiko had drawn her sword and crossed over placing herself between the portal and Pentele. The leg seemed humanoid wearing a boot and trousers; but after the leg came a body covered in coarse brown hair and a head like a bull.

She remembered cursing beautifully, dealing with things that were part human or really aggressive usually made her do that. She'd never dealt with a minator before but merpeople, centaurs, and fauns were usually irritable and rude because they thought being half human was worthy of a medal. Really, it was lots of animal, little of human and all ego with a nasty habit of really just pissing her off.

The minator waited until it was completely free of the muck portal before letting out a roar that shook the palace. The cry was also a spell or something because all the exits from the prince's room went on lock down. It was Ildiko against the minator, no problem, he couldn't be worse than the rouge grizzly she'd taken down a few years before.

_OK, that was a lie to myself_, she remembered. Because after the minator was done yelling, it cloned itself five times. It was Ildiko against six minators and Pentele hopefully finding a way out.

Ildiko stepped forward with her sword raised and the minators formed a semicircle around her. One swiped an ax at her stomach. She avoided contact but caught one minator in a downward swing of her sword in the shoulder. It screamed in agony and another minator attacked from behind. Ildiko ducked and the minator hit his friend in the face with a clumsy club. She pulled out her sword and moved sideways to get out of the shelter of minator hair.

While running, she scraped her collar bone against something sharp that belonged to a minator. It wasn't serious but she'd have to make sure it wasn't infected later.

Ildiko stood up with her body and sword placed so that she could still defend herself when the left part of her collar bone was burning. The minators formed another semicircle around her and began to close in. Then out of nowhere, Pentele jumped over and landed in front of Ildiko. He said something she couldn't understand and a blinding blue light exploded from his hands and formed its own semicircle and expanding until it hit a minator and it either vanished or was knocked out. When it was over, one minator was lying on the floor and the portal was still swirling. This all took maybe half a second rounding up.

Pentele gasped, he'd been cut by a minator blade too, but it didn't look any worse than hers. But then another sharp pain came from her wound crumpling Ildiko to her knees. It was like the blade was still entering her skin, but slowly. She was gulping air quickly, and so was Pentele who had fallen hands and knees on the floor.

"It's a curse." Pentele gasped, "When you get cut by anything with the curse, even if you win the battle you loose the war because you will die slowly by whatever it was that cut you will burrow deeper until it kills you." Ildiko felt tears of pain and anger welling up behind her eyes and said, "I know, save your breath." She winced and continued, "I've got to find whoever put the curse on those weapons and get them to lift it, otherwise, we're both in trouble."

She then remembered the Prince's door breaking down to reveal the entire Royal Watch (including her father) concentrating high levels of power onto the door to make it open under the minator's spell. This of course meant that every one of her opponents in the security wing saw Ildiko almost on the ground almost crying and dying with the Prince beside her. Enraged, she stood up and told the Watch to take care of the prince while she went to try and save the prince. "Make sure he stays here." She growled, Pentele had a nasty habit of not listening to instructions.

She turned heel and strode to the other side of the room before anything else could be said. Dragging the minator, Ildiko climbed through the portal to find the one smart enough to put that kind of spell on a blade used by minators and could break into a high security bedroom of a member of the Royal Family.

On the other side of the portal was a room. It looked like the kind important people could have meetings in. When she continued scanning the room, Ildiko saw a female sitting at the other end of a table in that room. She looked human, but she was too beautiful. Her pale complexion was a little creepy at first but it made her the most delicate and stunning creature Ildiko had ever seen.

Ildiko dropped the minator at her feet and asked, "Is he one of yours?" The female seemed to wake up from a daydream and see Ildiko for the first time. "The minator is one of mine, yes." The female had a voice that Ildiko did not expect; it was cold and harsh, like a mixture of ice and broken glass being thrown at your ears. Regaining her dwindling strength, Ildiko was about to say where she had found the minator when the slash on her collar bone grew deeper. Squeezing her eyes shut and biting her lip for a moment made it possible to remain standing but the pain was almost unbearable. "If you are the one," Ildiko began, "who put that nasty killing curse on the minator's blade, you need to know that the minator under your command cut Prince Pentele of the Elves and will die if you don't lift the curse."

The female listened, but didn't seem at all interested in the fact that the heir to the Elvin throne was on the brink of dying. Ildiko put on her "angry guard face" and growled at the female, "Lift that curse or so help me I'll destroy this building with you inside." The female laughed, "You couldn't destroy a frying pan; your magic is pathetic." Ildiko waited for her laughter to calm down and said, "I never said I was going to use magic." And with a smirk, she lunged across the table in one bound and drew her dagger placing it at the female's throat. This happened so fast that the smile left over from laughing was still on the female's face before she had realized what happened. "I'll ask once more: lift the curse, or die as painfully as Pentele."

The female didn't seem too concerned about a dagger at her neck but nodded in submission. The female muttered and counter curse that Ildiko knew was the right one. Instantly her own pain subsided and she lowered her dagger to the female's chest. She was just itching to kill her for harming Pentele. "What's going to stop me?" Ildiko asked already poking through the thick clothes the female wore with her knife. The female smiled and said, "Yourself. Killing me would be wrong according to Elvin law. I didn't directly hurt your beloved Prince." Ildiko remembered swearing again, only silently. She'd always hated that law.

The female started laughing, "You couldn't kill me if you wanted to and your prince may be forever crippled because you waited so long to lift the curse. That means I win and you lose little elf." Ildiko could feel her blood boiling with pure hatred towards the female. Losing her temper for a moment, Ildiko slashed a  in the female's chest cutting her skin. "Remember me." Ildiko whispered and left the room through the portal. She didn't remember seeing the cut not bleed from the wound.

The next day, Ildiko and Pentele were walking outside the palace in the Elvin city. The royal family had never really isolated itself from the rest of the elves and so nobody was crowding around the prince.

Ildiko spoke first, "Thanks for helping me with the minators, but you were supposed to be asleep." Pentele grinned, "You looked like a damsel in distress, so I had to help out." Ildiko took a deep, calming breath before continuing, "I mean that you got hurt because you interfered. It's on my record now that I let you get scraped and have a curse placed on you. Don't help me next time."

"I didn't, remember? I didn't chase after you when you went through that portal. That leaves me free to help out the next time someone makes an attempt on my life. Besides, what's the use of having the magicians teach me magic and you teach me everything else if I can't use it?" Pentele was always eager to practice any type of defense so that he didn't come across as a lazy prince who let other people save him. Ildiko knew this but wasn't feeling like having an argument so she replied, "You're learning incase there's a situation where no one can help you. But as long as I'm here, you don't have to worry about any situations. So, you can only help me if I ask, deal?" Pentele nodded.

That was where her memory ended. Later she knew she'd asked Pentele to help her get to Earth by magic and he had, but it had gone all wrong. She didn't remember why things went wrong. She'd have to ask Pentele some questions know that she was back.

The sleigh landed roughly onto hard snow and clouds puffed up around the sleigh. Santa called to Ildiko, "I can see the children from here, hang on." Ildiko didn't need telling twice, but there was nothing to hang on to. So, she just sat in the back of the sleigh waiting and rattling along towards Peter, Susan, and Lucy.

* * *

OK, how was it? Hope it was worth the wait, if not review so I know how you feel...


	4. A Narnian Christmas

A Narnian Christmas

* * *

Hey there, this is the fourth chapter in a story I'm pretty psyched about because I'm writing it! Yeah!

Once again, it's been a long wait and I hope it's worth it, thanks for your patience. And I know the last chapter was a little weird so any questions can be sent to me and I'll answer them in the next chapter. There is also a bit of dialogue from the book later on so if you have the desire to skim over it because you've already memorized the book, feel free to do so. I just need everyone to get presents then the story will get crazy, I promise.

Also, I'm in a pretty good mood because of Harry Potter (I started this chapter a while ago, I've been busy). I finished it in three days (yes I'm extraordinarily proud of beating my personal record) and I loved it. There are a few questions I want answered but the end made me perfectly content and I'm glad J.K. Rowling wrapped everything up so well. Oh, and a random bit of info, James Potter and I have the same birthday, how cool is that?

Anyway, hope you like this chapter, like it enough to review anyway, I haven't too much feed back for about two chapters so help me out people, this story isn't going to get better without your input!

NO, I DON'T OWN NARNIA OR PETER OR SUSAN OR LUCY OR EDMUND OR THE WHITE WITCH OR MR. TUMNUS OR THE BEAVERS OR SANTA OR THE WOLVES OR PETER'S SWORD OR SUSAN'S BOW/ARROWS OR LUCY'S KNIFE OR LUCY'S POTION STUFF OR RUDOLF OR THE LITTLE DITCH EVERYONE HIDES IN OR ANYTHING ELSE YOU CAN THINK OF IN THIS STORY EXCEPT FOR THE OBJECTS, PLACES, AND CHARACTERS THAT I CAME UP WITH BY MYSELF.

* * *

Ildiko sat in the sled as Santa urged on his reindeer towards the children ahead. The faster the sleigh went, the faster the children ran away. This went on until Santa finally lost sight of them. "What do you think got into them?" Santa wondered out loud to Ildiko. She replied, "They think you're the White Witch because of your reindeer." Santa nodded and clambered out of the sleigh while Ildiko slid out with grace she'd never had as a human.

Santa shuffled over to a cliff and looked around. When he saw nothing, he turned back to the sleigh to wait for them. While Santa waited with Ildiko, they heard muffled whispers from under the cliff. Then they heard a grunt and snow falling. This was followed by Mr. Beaver poking his head over the cliff and looking at the two of them.

Ildiko winked at Mr. Beaver while Santa gestured for him to come nearer. Mr. Beaver did waddle cautiously towards them and when he was about two meters away he said, "How do I know yer Nick?" Santa replied chuckling, "Because I gave you that whistle on your second Christmas that you wanted so much."

If it was possible for a beaver to blush, Mr. Beaver did so, but Ildiko did not pry as to why a whistle could be so embarrassing. But Ildiko did know that this was Mr. Beaver without any code words or anything because she felt his presence in a way. If someone was impersonating Mr. Beaver, she would've felt another's presence. _Hold on_, she thought, _was that magic I just did? Or was it some natural Elf thing I've never used before? _

Mr. Beaver turned around towards the cliff and yelled to the children to come up. As they did so, their eyes landed on Santa and they gasped. Then they saw Ildiko and looked confused. "Are you one of Santa's little helpers?" asked Susan. Suddenly irritated, Ildiko replied, "No, I'm not that little as you can tell, Susan." If seeing Santa Claus in the flesh wasn't enough to send Susan over the edge, this back talking elf sure was.

Lucy, however, wasn't intimidated by Santa or the elf standing next to him and tried to talk before Susan started yelling. "Sorry," she said, "My sister is still having trouble believing this, but you understand?" Ildiko nodded.

"Wait a second," said Peter, "how did you know Susan's name?" Mr. Beaver was instantly skeptical, "Yeah, tha's righ' how'd ya know tha'?" Ildiko took a deep breath, this would probably take some explaining and she knew she didn't have all the answers. Also, the chances of them believing her the first time around were next to none.

"I know who you guys are," she started, "because I used to be Isabelle."

The three children and Mr. Beaver all looked at Ildiko like she was road kill, the surprise, disgust, and slight sympathy all rolled into one. Peter and Lucy were shocked that their friend had returned, if this was indeed their friend. Susan was appalled that this creature would claim to be a person that had offered to help and leave her friends just because it was the right thing to do. Mr. Beaver knew about some of the spells that it took to make people look like other people; they were all painful and time consuming.

Susan said it first, "Prove it."

Sighing, Ildiko said, "Well, if you guys followed the movie plot, you ran out of the Beaver's home by a tunnel while being chased by wolves. There you met a fox who offered help but may have been a traitor at one point. But he was loyal to you and let you escape in a tree. If you followed the book, you left the Beaver's home walking single file until you found a cave much like that one," Ildiko pointed towards the cliff, "and spent the night. But based on the fact that we were chasing you, I think you're in the movie."

The four sat there for a moment. It certainly sounded like Izzy, and that did describe their events fairly accurately but still…

"How did you turn into an elf then?" Susan continued.

"I don't really know, but I was an elf from the beginning, I just thought I was human. You have to understand that this is just as confusing for me as it is for you." Ildiko tried to put a note of plea into her voice so that they would just believe her and move onto stopping the Witch and getting Edmund back. _Great_, Ildiko said to herself, _another thing I messed up, Edmund's probably going through interrogation right now when he could be safe with us. UGH!_

"Alright," Peter said with his older brother voice, "this isn't getting us anywhere. We need to find Edmund and stop the Witch. We can't do that if we're arguing over whether or not she's Izzy. I say, if Santa trusts her, we should too." Ildiko had a thought, _Whoa, I just thought that, am I channeling thoughts to Peter?_ Ildiko was slightly frightened, if that was the case, it meant that she was doing magic unconsciously.

Susan was still suspicious though, "What makes you think that Santa couldn't be the Witch using some disguise and that elf her sidekick?" Ildiko, quite annoyed with Susan for being wound so tight, was about to point out that if Santa was the Witch that they'd been out in the open long enough to be dead. The Witch may have gone through the trouble of cloaking herself but not two people _and_ think up an explanation.

Peter and Lucy told Susan instead.

"Sue," Peter started, "If he were the Witch, wouldn't he have killed us by now?" Without waiting for a response, Lucy said, "And why would she use a disguise on herself, the sleigh and Izzy? Why would she even use Izzy, she shouldn't have known about her." While Lucy said this, all Ildiko could think was, _Creepy…_

"Whatever," Ildiko said impatiently, "If you're too scared to trust me then I'll go find Edmund myself since you don't seem to care!" This hit home for Susan, she did care, but how could she trust this elf who claimed to be Izzy? Sensing Susan fighting with herself somehow, Ildiko said loud and clear, "I am Ildiko, an elf but I used to be Isabelle, a human and I traveled with you and your siblings in Narnia, my homeland. I promise to protect you and your siblings from harm as long as it does not interfere with my first promise to serve my prince. If I am lying or do not keep my word, I hope that Aslan will strike me where I stand."

Mr. Beaver raised his beaver eyebrows and said, "I's no' gonna ge' any bettah than tha', I promise ya." Santa nodded in agreement, he'd been silent this whole time thinking about how many cookies he'd missed over the years in Narnia. He hoped people would be able to make up for the lost time but if not, oh well.

Susan was still hesitant, but gave in seeing that she was outnumbered. "Fine," Susan agreed, "but remember if that elf does anything funny…" Nobody was paying attention to her though; otherwise Ildiko might've flattened Susan for calling her "that elf" again.

The reason no body heard Susan was because they were all watching Santa turn around to his sleigh. He was digging in the back looking for a bag, and everyone knew what would be in the bag he was looking for.

"I've come at last," said he. "She has kept me out for a long time, but I have got in at last. Aslan is on the move. The Witch's magic is weakening."

Everyone was glad. This gave everyone the proof that they needed that there was hope. Santa continued to rummage and came up with a bag. He set it down and looked at everyone. Ildiko had moved away from the sleigh and was standing in her usual spot behind the children becoming almost invisible. She didn't know she had become difficult to see, she just wanted to watch the children enjoy Christmas.

"And now," said Santa, "for your presents. Mrs. Beaver, I've got for you a new sewing machine, do want me to drop it off at your house on my way back?'

"Yes, please, Sir." replied Mrs. Beaver doing a curtsey. "We tried to lock it in our haste to get away."

"Do I look like the man intimidated by locks, Mrs. Beaver?" Santa chuckled, "As for you Mr. Beaver, when you arrive home, you will find your dam repaired and all of you leaks fixed, if you wish, I can also put up a spell to prevent leaks in the future?"

Mr. Beaver was dumbstruck. His mouth hung wide open in silent thanks.

"Peter, Son of Adam?" Called out Santa looking at the children.

"I'm here, Sir." said Peter.

"Here are your presents." said Santa, "Now understand that these are tools, not toys. Use them properly and bear them well. The time to use them is drawing near." As Santa said this, he handed Peter a sword and a shield that made Ildiko gasp. In the movie, they didn't look as real as they did now. And even for a warrior that was used to seeing high class weapons all the time marveled at Peter's new presents. The shield was silver with a raging lion in a deep cherry red. The sword was silver as well with a golden hilt and studded with rubies that glittered in the winter sun. It came with a sheath and a belt for Peter. The sword was so right for him. Ildiko sensed that he felt like this was a serious gift but was pleased to have gotten such a perfect fit.

"Susan, Daughter of Eve?" asked Santa eyeing the elder sister. "These are for you. The bow is only to be used in emergency, but it will not easily miss." Santa handed Susan the bow and a quiver of arrows. He also gave her a horn. "Wherever you are, if you blow this horn, some kind of help will come."

Finally he said, "Lucy, Daughter of Eve. You are to have this," He handed her a bottle made of what Ildiko guessed to be diamond due to the way it sent the Sun's beams. "This is a cordial that will cure any friend of any injury." Then he gave her a small dagger and said, "This is for you to use in defense, though I hope you never have to use it. When females get involved in war, it gets ugly, right, Illy?" Ildiko nodded, this was a fact according to her father.

Lucy stammered, "But, I'm not sure I would be able to…or brave enough…or…"

"Don't worry," soothed Santa, "it's only for defense. You may never need to use it."

"One more thing," Santa said with the tone people use when they're getting ready to leave. He dug around in the bag looking for something. "Ah-ha, here we go." He pulled out a crystal of some sort.

Ildiko looked at it a bit closer and saw that it was the Leonastyne. The Leonastyne was a crystal that belonged to the Elves as a race but specifically to whoever married into the Royal Family. It was given to that elf because whoever married into the family tended to have less magical power but needed more to keep everything running smoothly. The presence of the stone was what must've made it possible for her to use magic.

"Illy…Ildiko?" Santa was calling to her, "This is-"

There was an explosion from behind them and snow went everywhere.

"What's going on?" cried Susan.

"It's the Witch!" replied Ildiko. She knew because she could feel it, thanks to the Leonastyne.

"How is she throwing bombs at us?" Peter wanted to know. Almost instantly Ildiko replied solidly, "It's a spell she's throwing. If it hits something, it'll blast it, including us."

"So," Santa said calmly, "I would suggest running for cover. But I need Ildiko for a moment." Nobody needed telling twice, except Ildiko. She shouted at Santa over the continuing explosions, "I need to go with them, I made a promise!"

Santa was still calm when he said, "It'll only take a moment." He handed Ildiko the Leonastyne. "Here," he said in a more urgent tone, "Take this and keep it, it's yours now. Use it well." Ildiko didn't take it at first. She protested above the nearing snow bombs saying, "But I'm not royal, I'm not planning on it either. I can take care of everybody just fine without that."

Santa sighed; he thought this would be easier. "Ildiko," he began in his serious tone, "This isn't a present from me; it's from Pentele. He asked me to give it to you."

Ildiko was quite confused for an instant. Then it clicked, Pentele was proposing; only he didn't have the guts or the time to do it himself.

"Santa," she began carefully, "You tell that prince that we're gonna talk about this. And that he better be waiting for us at camp when we get there." She took the Leonastyne. It was no bigger than a lump of Play-Doh, but it felt just as right as Peter with his sword.

The next bomb nearly took out Dancer or Prancer, Ildiko couldn't tell. Santa took this as a sign and hauled himself onto his sleigh. "The reason he's not here in person is because he's already waiting, with over half of the Elvin population ready to fight. Give that Witch a good one for me. If only I weren't a saint…" Santa was still laughing as Rudolph pulled into the sky and flew away, "Ho, ho, ho. Happy Christmas!"

Ildiko flew to one side, narrowly missing getting hit by one of the spells. Seeing the position she was in, she ran towards the cliff. Hoping it wasn't too far down; she jumped and landed in a pile of snow. Straightening herself, she looked for the dark cave and dove inside trying not to crush anyone.

"Is she still out there?" Came a voice.

"Yeah," replied Ildiko.

"We can't stay here forever." Someone else said.

"And why not? We're perfectly safe." Another voice said.

"Because she'll find us eventually," This voice sounded vaguely male.

"I can't protect all of you if you decide to make a run for it." Ildiko said, "But if a few want to stay here I think I can manage while everyone else escapes."

"No way, we're definitely not splitting up." Lucy said, thinking of Edmund.

Another deafening boom sounded and shook the cave sending rocks down showering all of them.

As the rocks hit her, Ildiko remember the rock she happened to be holding. Thinking fast and praying even faster she suggested, "My gift could help us get out of here. I don't know how to use it properly but I think it'll be easy enough."

Only Susan could have said what was next, "How do we know it'll work?" Taking a deep breath Ildiko replied, "We don't. Do you have a better idea?"

There was silence for a moment then a crushing boom from outside seemed to eliminate all doubt in the Leonastyne and Ildiko. "Quick," she said, "Everyone grab a hold of me or someone I'm touching. Don't leave anything behind, we're not coming back."

When she felt as though everyone was pulling at her abused Pirate hoodie, Ildiko muttered a phrase that she did not remember learning while clutching her crystal. There was no glow or hum spilling from the crystal. All Ildiko knew was that one moment she was in a dark, cramped cave and the next, she was blinded by white and on top of a mountain covered in snow.

People were surrounding her. Apparently at the moment of arrival, everyone had been thrown away from her with a great force.

A wind blew across the mountain top and Ildiko shivered. She looked down and saw that her hoodie had been ripped to shreds by everyone holding on so tight. _I guess the fact that the Beavers have claws didn't help_, she thought. _Oh, shoot_, she continued to herself, _I hope they didn't hear that._

Either the Beavers didn't hear her or were too polite to say so. It was probably the former seeing as she wasn't trying to persuade anyone at the moment.

The humans began to groan and the Beavers tried not to complain about the bruises they would have later on.

"Sound off! Everyone accounted for?" Ildiko shouted, hoping that no one had been left behind. Her first real act of magic and she screwed it up.

"Susan,"

"Peter,"

"Lucy,"

"The Beavers,"

Ildiko sighed in relief; she hadn't messed up everything, yet.

Peter asked a question then that almost everyone wanted answered, "Izzy, or whoever you are, where are we exactly?" As he said this, everyone, except Ildiko, was looking around for any clue. The Beavers simply had no idea where they were, and the chances of the children knowing were quite slim to begin with.

"My name is Ildiko." she began, "And I think we're in the first place I thought of when I remembered who I was." She looked around some more to double check, knowing that everyone wanted an answer. "I think we're in the Elvin Lands and this is Schvwaynt, or translated, Jagged Peak Above the Clouds."

Lucy asked, "How did they fit all of that into one word?"

Ildiko laughed, "I have no idea but this is the place where I grew up- the first time around anyway. And I believe my house is at the bottom of this mountain."

At the thought of another warm home the race to the foot of the peak began. All of them were laughing and having fun with their new and fragile freedom

This was being observed by a witch in a castle far away who was grinning. This was because she knew excatly where her prey would be hiding.


	5. Since You've Been Gone

Since You've Been Gone

Hey! How's everybody? I like doing these long intros because it makes me feel like people care enough to read my story and about my personal life a bit. I started school again and usually I'm excited about it but this year I'm just ready to shoot something, or someone, I dunno.

But this fanfic makes me happy because I can vent through Ildiko. If she's pissed off, it probably means that I am too. But I'm kind of proud of Illy. I meant for her to be me in Narnia, but she's totally taken off in her own direction and is the strong female I wish I could be. This makes me happy because I'm accomplishing something outside of class and my English teacher isn't here to laugh at me anymore, YAY!

Anyway, here's the fifth chapter, it'll only get weirder from here.

Review too, I'm not getting any better without some kind of criticism, even if it does sound like it came from last year's English teacher. I can take it, really.

I don't own Narnia but Ildiko and the rest of her elves (and stuff) belong to me.

* * *

Everyone reached the bottom of the mountain more or less at the same time. Ildiko had forgotten the feeling of running. It was so much better as an elf than as a human. But she slowed down to keep pace with everyone else.

At the bottom, the children doubled over trying to catch their breath. The Beavers were also tired but weren't heaving with breathing. Ildiko was breathing evenly, as if she'd enjoyed a nice stroll through the woods rather than sprinting down _Schvwaynt_.

Ildiko paced around the base looking for a sign or a marker. She finally saw a little design carved into a tree (with permission of course, trees don't like just anyone carving symbols on their skin). It was a sign that she'd carved actually. She was younger and needed a few clues getting around the forest because her natural sense of direction was just as reliable as her magic. That is, up until about half an hour ago with Santa.

As she stood looking at the tree, the children and the Beavers came up behind her. Lucy asked, "What's that on the tree?" Squinting, Susan replied, "There's nothing on the tree, Lucy." Ildiko forced her eyes not to roll and said, "Look closer." Susan did so and her eyes widened.

"It means we go this way to get to my house." Ildiko said this evenly, but she felt a warm bubbly feeling rising in her throat at the thought of going home again.

She began to walk forward with everyone trailing behind her. It felt different to be in front, without more important people before her. Ildiko had never really been a leader, but never a follower either. She was the person who melted in and out of places to wherever she was needed.

After a few moments of silent thoughts, Ildiko remembered the stone she was still clutching. It was from her friend, her best friend. And by the looks of things, he wanted to marry her, after how many years of absence? Was Pentele planning on asking Santa to deliver the Leonastyne to her on Earth where'd she have no idea what the thing was? No, he'd always been pretty good at predicting stuff. Pentele probably saw her coming in the future when he'd be at battle camp. But why have Santa deliver it? He must've seen the Witch coming too. There was no denying how good the prince was at magic, but now she might have to live up to his family's expectations. Great.

She slowed down when she came near her home. Automatically, she'd taken the path to her little cottage rather than the palace. It looked a lot shabbier than she remembered but who cared?

"You live in that?" Susan's disapproving voice came from behind Ildiko and made her skin crawl. With venom in her voice, Ildiko turned and replied, "Yes, sorry it isn't up to your standards, my Queen. But, I'd rather stop by here than the palace because it's a little more inconspicuous." Susan was really starting to get on Ildiko's nerves.

Peter must've sensed the tension because he clapped his hands and said "I think it looks cozy, better than that cave at least. Let's have a look, Susan." The two girls glared at Peter. Each would've welcomed a fight between themselves.

After a deep breath, Ildiko said, "I don't remember having a moat but hey. Now, we can test the ice of that stream over there or I can experiment with the Leonastyne a bit more and see what happens." Lucy was first, "The what?"

"The Leonastyne," Ildiko said politely, "It's the stone I used to get us out of the cave."

"And brought us here instead, a real improvement, wouldn't you say, elf?" Susan was trying very hard to get Ildiko to throw the first hit. Unfortunately, Ildiko had had too many hours of self discipline training to give in, no matter how bad she wanted to.

Turning around to avoid looking at Susan, Ildiko strode towards the stream and lightly walked on top of the ice. She must've lost some weight when she was her elf-self because she leapt across the stream in two strides with little effort and no ice cracking.

She spun around and saw the children standing next to the beavers, mouths hanging open. Recovering, Peter said, "Izzy, you flew. I swear you did."

_Damn stone_, Ildiko thought, _Won't let me do anything on my own anymore_. She called out to the group, "You do it then, just cross. I'm on the other side if anything happens." Ildiko thought back to the story of Narnia, they had tried to cross a frozen river and everything started to melt. She prayed to every god she could think of that would allow everyone to safely cross.

Amazingly, nothing happened. All of the children and the beavers got across the river without anything bad happening. It was almost too good to be true. Ildiko also prayed that this wasn't the case.

The group crunched through the snow to get to the cottage. Ildiko was in front again incase something nasty was waiting behind the door.

When they arrived, Ildiko cautiously turned the knob to the door and peaked inside. What she saw was beyond weird. The shock numbed her body momentarily.

She ran inside the cottage without a second thought thanks to her Leonastyne. She ran to an old elf laying on a floor mat apparently asleep. The reason she ran was because the elf was the Queen of the Elves. Pentele's mother and possibly her soon-to-be mother in law if things went as Pentele'd planned.

"My Queen," Ildiko tried to shake her awake kindly. When she got no response, she shook harder but still with care. "My Queen, please wake up. It's Ildiko, please." she pleaded. She was rewarded with a fluttering of eyelids and a groan.

"Illy?" The Queen's voice was shaky and weak. Ildiko replied quickly, "Yes, it's me. I'm back."

The Queen had a grin that showed off all of her perfectly white teeth. She said in a slightly stronger voice, "So you are. What are you doing here?" Caught off guard, Ildiko responded rashly, "What do you mean me? This is my house. What are you doing here? Sorry, my Queen, I forgot my manners. You're welcome here of course but wouldn't you rather be at the palace?"

"My, you have been away for a long time haven't you, Illy." The Queen started to look sad and continued, "She came. She came and destroyed the Elves, as a people. We are now nothing more than beings with pointed ears too scared to do anything else but hide."

Ildiko interrupted her as politely as possible, "WHAT? How is it possible to do such a thing to us? When I get my hands on her-"

"Illy," the Queen cut her off, "She did it by magic, she stole our magic."

Ildiko was in shock. _The Witch stole our magic? As if what she hadn't already done wasn't enough. That Bitch had better watch out-_

She was cut off again by a voice behind her, "Can we help?" Ildiko had almost forgotten about Lucy and everyone else. The Queen looked past Ildiko and saw Lucy and her family. The Queen said to them, "Yes, but you're one short. Where's your brother?"

Everyone bowed their heads embrassed. Ildiko said, "I accidently sent him off to the Witch." The Queen blinked in surprise, "Well," she said, "That was one twist I wasn't expecting."

Ildiko wasn't to be distracted, "Back to our other problem, how did she find us, how can we help?" The Queen seemed to blank out for a moment, then spoke, "Oh yes, the Witch is powerful. She can detect magic wherever it's performed. To her, our secret home was a beam of light beconing her closer. She came and tore our culture apart. She left mostly everyone alive, but only to stare at the destruction.

"I got away thanks to Pentele. He's a smart one, you taught him to fight well, better than most I think. He snuck me out here almost as soon as you left and I've been waiting for the signal to come home. Help me by getting those children over to Aslan. They're our only hope now"

Ildiko felt as though all her insides had vanished. _I disappeared when my people needed me most. They needed my help and I wasn't here due to some stupid spell. Thanks to me, my Queen is sleeping on a mat in my living room_. Ildiko was thoroughly disgusted with herself.

"Let me at least make you more comfortable, I don't have any beds but I think I can change the mat's form-"

"No!" The Queen yelped.

"I'm actually not that bad at magic anymore, let me have-" Ildiko was cut off again.

"I'm quite alright Illy, You're not going to perform any magic." The Queen took a deep breath and continued, "It's not that I'm scared you burn us to the ground. It's that the Witch can detect magic. Every time you do something, she can feel it!"

Ildiko felt her insides leave again, _If she can feel magic, she must know exactly where we are, since I haven't learned to control the damn stone yet_.

"We gotta go." Ildiko didn't know how much time they had left. She looked at the Queen, "Will you come with us?" The Queen shook her head, "No, I'm safe here. You may not be with that throbbing stone in your pocket though. Yes I can feel it, Illy."

"Why are you safe? I can't officially leave until I know." Ildiko said this in her I-work-for-the-government tone but felt horrible inside. Leaving the Queen behind went against everything she knew.

The Queen smiled again and said, "I have about as much magic as you do naturally, and the Witch stole the rest. She can't find what she's not looking for." Ildiko nodded in agreement and stood to leave when the Queen stopped her again, "Ildiko," she said. _When was the last time she called me that?_ Ildiko replied audibly with a "Hmm?" The Queen looked her straight in the eye and said, "Please don't say no to him. He's been planning for this since you've been gone."

_Great_, Ildiko thought, _Another_ _thing I was just a little too late for_. She knew exactly which "him" he was.

"Good-bye, my Queen." Ildiko bowed from the waist. The children and Beavers saw this and did the same. The Queen nodded her head in acknowledgement and said formally, "Farewell, Ildiko, safe journey to you and your travelers."

It hit Ildiko like a sled, _That's the last time she called me Ildiko, I was leaving for Earth. She said exactly the same thing_.

Ildiko took off the remains of her hoodie and left them in a neat heap next to the Queen. She now had a T-shirt with her favorite band logo. She realized that being a walking billboard only works when people are actually on the same planet as the T-shirt, or at least the same decade.

Ildiko took one last glance at her home and the Queen. She turned around and left them behind without a backwards glance. The children and the Beavers followed her, but they all had the same sad look that people have when they know a friend is suffering. All except Susan, who seemed to soak up the fact that the little elf (who was maybe a good three inches taller than Susan) was in an uncomfortable situation.

Ildiko was miserable. They were past the house and leaving it far behind heading away from the Elvin city. They were far away and she was sad, but she had a mission: to get the children to Aslan without the magic she finally had.

This would be interesting to say the least.

Then those freaking snow explosions started again.

* * *

Review Review REVIEW! I got this one out in like a week, maybe less. At least say you're proud or something...

Now I can start studying for the 3 tests I have tomorrow...fun.


	6. Blood From a Brother

Hey, forgot to spell check the last chapter, I was so excited about posting it that it just slipped my mind. Sorry about that, I think I spelled "embarrassed" and "accidentally" wrong but, I hope nobody gets too mad… turns as door breaks down and angry readers (like two) threaten to blast brains out

I don't own Narnia or any of the original characters, but the rest of the plot, characters and a few other things are mine.

* * *

Ildiko tried to run from the snowball grenades that were shaking the ground. When this didn't work, she threw shields on the children and the Beavers figuring, _What the heck? If she's already found me might as well use magic. _

"Run!" She yelled to her friends. They didn't need telling twice, which was a nice change from Pentele. You'd have to tell him four times then finally kick him out. When they had left, Ildiko tried to concentrate on where the explosions were coming from using magic from the stone clutched in her hand. This was difficult because she was dodging the explosions that no one appeared to be throwing.

Ildiko placed a shield on herself and ran into the middle of the chaos. Snow was everywhere; it looked like a blizzard that had gotten out of hand during an earthquake. She turned her head side to side looking for a sign of life that would tell her where the enemy was. There, a flicker of black.

She ran towards the movement and stopped when she left the explosions behind her. The snow grenades had stopped completely. Whoever was throwing them had seen that they weren't stopping Ildiko. But she was far from relieved.

Instead she crouched down ready for a fight that could either end quickly or go on for ages.

She glared into pale blue eyes of wolf not two meters in front of her.

Ildiko waited for the wolf to make the first move. The wolf took the opportunity gladly and sprung. Ildiko predicted where he would land and took a step to her right. This gave her the time she needed to put the Leonastyne in her pocket to free her hands. She turned to face him again.

The wolf leapt a second time aiming for her face. Ildiko moved slightly again to avoid the collision. This time though, she caught the wolf in the stomach with her fist in mid-leap. The wolf had the air knocked from his lungs and landed on his side behind her.

Ildiko had barely a moment before a second wolf came at her from the right. The wolf had misjudged the jump and sailed over her. Ildiko spun to see him still in the air. She sent a bolt of magic into him that knocked him out before he landed.

Ready for another wolf, Ildiko heightened the strength of her shield. The next wolf attacked her from behind trying to dig his claws into her skin. When this didn't go as he planned, the first wolf recovered and tried to claw her in the front. Grinding her teeth, Ildiko sent out a blast of pure energy that hit both wolves. They crumpled under the magic and fell.

She sensed another presence, the one that had been throwing snow at her. He hadn't been a wolf or the Witch, but he was stuffed with magic. Concentrating, she threw a second bolt towards the place where she felt the presence.

This turned out to be on top of a tree and the body fell unconscious to her. _He's a dwarf, _she thought,_ but that should be impossible, or was when I left. Dwarves don't have the kind of magic required for this sort of thing._ She stepped closer to him and inspected the body. Around his neck was a copper charm, it looked unfamiliar at first. When she came closer, she saw that it was a Channeling Charm. It would allow the wearer to have magic channeled through him or her by whoever made the charm. It also acted as a walkie-talkie connection is if the maker wasn't present at the time.

Disgusted, Ildiko tore the necklace off and held it in her hand. Within moments her hand was on fire burning the charm. It melted and bubbled. _Ha_, she thought, _That'll teach you to fight your own battles, Witch._

She dumped the molten metal next to the dwarf and transformed it into metallic rope. She tied the wolves and dwarf together with it. It was surprisingly long and strong for the amount of metal she'd started out with.

* * *

"Wow, you were amazing." Lucy said this in awe when Ildiko had found them. They had been hiding in a forest clearing. Ildiko made a mental note to teach them proper hiding techniques in the future.

"How much did you see? You were supposed to be running, remember?" Ildiko asked with a tone in her voice. Lucy quickly answered, "I only saw the beginning, but you were so good. Can I learn magic like that?" Ildiko smiled, "Lucy, I don't even know where I learned it. But if I can figure it out, I'll teach you."

Lucy grinned and fell back into step with her siblings behind Ildiko. They were now walking once again towards the Stone Table. Ildiko had given up on hiding the magic since the Leonastyne screamed it like a foghorn. Instead, she'd decided to make it so that if the Witch wanted them, she'd have to come tromping through the snow herself.

The magic she was using completely cloaked them from existence to anyone but those who had very powerful magic themselves. The children, Beavers and Ildiko were invisible, silent, scentless, and didn't leave footprints. She was also using a few very simple spells instead of one big one. This meant that if the Witch did go looking for them, she'd be relying completely on where she _thought _the Leonastyne would be since it wasn't putting out much more magic than usual. This was also helpful because magic did take strength out of Ildiko. She'd never had to worry too much about draining her energy through magic before.

Ildiko prayed that she was making the right decisions, this could end very badly if she wasn't.

* * *

The White Witch sat on her throne looking into a metal plate that would show her the outside world. In the plate, she saw a young elf fighting off three of her Secret Police without getting a scratch. The Witch frowned at this. Only one elf had beaten her in the past, but she had disposed of her long ago.

Her frown deepened when the other side of the plate fell from its hiding place. The elf looked at the plate a mirrored the Witch's frown. The Witch began to choke; _was_ this the same elf that had beaten her years before?

"Are you alright, my Queen?" Her dwarf servant asked with concern. She didn't look away from the plate when she replied, "Yes, I'm fine."

The elf's face suddenly burst into flames, no, her plate had begun to melt. She dropped it as the plate melted into a blob on the floor.

"Are you sure, my Queen?" The dwarf took a step closer. The Witch held out a hand telling him to stop. She put on a fierce mask that told the dwarf she was not in the mood for questioning.

"I want you to fetch the boy from the dungeons. Bring him to me." The dwarf bowed and ran to find the boy. Ed-something? He didn't know, didn't care either.

He returned to the Throne Room five minutes later with the boy in tow. The boy looked sullen and cold. As long as he did his part, the Witch decided he could stay alive. Without his siblings, he was a useless threat against her.

"Boy, do you want to find your brother and sisters?" The Witch asked this looking into his eyes for a response. Edmund's eyes remained dark and expressionless. She'd just have to put an answer in them for him. Just as she was about to, he said, "I want to find them, but I don't want you to do it. I already failed them once, I won't do it again."

The Witch softened her eyes and said, "I want to help you find them, together we can take you all home." Edmund was not fooled though, he replied with an edge to his voice, "No, I don't want anything to do with you. Let me rot below your feet or set me free but I never want to see you again."

Losing her temper, the Witch leapt from her seat down to Edmund surprisingly fast for her size. She put her face close to his and grabbed his arm pulling it towards her.

Edmund grimaced at her ice cold touch but couldn't pull away. She curled her fingers around his slim wrist covering Isabelle's bracelet from his view. The Witch took her other hand and pointed at the crook of his elbow with a long nail. She plunged the nail into his skin and drew it towards her down Edmund's arm drawing blood.

The Witch shouted her spell over Edmund's screams:

_Blood from a brother_

_Find the others_

_Related to him_

_By the blood that drips_

_From his skin_

She conjured a small, glass bottle and filled it with Edmund's blood. It would lead her to his siblings and with luck, to the elf. Two birds with one stone, she smiled to herself.

* * *

The children, the Beavers and Ildiko were walking single file through a narrow canyon when Ildiko doubled over in pain. It reminded her of the time she'd been hit by that minator back with Pentele.

Everyone was trying get to her, asking her what was wrong.

"I'm fine." She lied before anyone could say anything else. Ildiko took a deep breath and continued, "It's just this magic thing, sometimes I have to feel other people's pain so they don't feel it as much."

She didn't need to look around to know that everyone wanted to know who'd been hurt. Wincing, she answered the unspoken question, "I don't know who got hurt, but they're not dead. I think this means we should get to the Stone Table even faster though." She sensed people nodding all around her and appreciated it when they let her stand by herself.

They slowly walked out of the snow filled canyon and into a small clearing surrounded by trees. The path they were on lead straight through to the other side.

Ildiko could feel more than one breathing thing on the other side of the clearing. She ignored the pain and it began to subside. She kicked up the strength of all the shields and drifted to the side of the path.

Knowing that whatever was hiding in the trees was very powerful with magic, she hoped they were friendly, she was not in the mood for more fighting.

But just in case, she asked a tree for a branch and transformed it into a sword that resembled her own. This way, she wouldn't have to rely on magic anymore.

* * *

Did you like it? It's a bit darker than the other chapters and I feel really bad about Edmund. I actually really like Edmund so don't think that I'm torturing him just for kicks. We'll see how fast I can get my next chapter out…

P.S. reviews take like what, a minute? If you spent this much time reading what's another minute to let me know how well/badly I'm doing? I would threaten to stop writing but I'm having too much fun so that won't work. I'll just keep writing and know that nobody really likes me…tear


	7. Sluggish Intensity

Sluggish Intensity

I like this title, it took me like a week to come up with it. You'll get why I called it this later on…magic really messes with Ildiko. I find it funny. What I don't find funny is that all the tickets for the Jonas Brothers concert sold out like a week after they announced the tour. This was in August, and they don't come until Oct. 25. grrrr. Then, I found out that there's this guy that has tickets for sold out concerts and I almost came into contact with him when I found out that I have my own concert on the same day so I couldn't go anyway!!! What the HECK?!?! I don't think you'd know how fast I'd drop my bassoon to go see Joe Jonas. Not that I don't like bassoon but I can't imagine marrying it like I do with Joe. Oh well, I hope that there will be other concerts.

Ok, so school got in the way of this chapter, damn those Egyptians and their civilization. But I've got some really good ideas for later on so if you hate the story just "hold on" (my favorite Jo-Bros song) and review, so I know to make it better quicker.

Speaking of reviews, I've made a new friend, Tamm. He/she (I think he's a he) gave me my first review in about three chapters and made me feel happy that someone gave up a good 30 seconds to tell me that the snowballs made no sense! If you need something cleared up, you don't have to review but you can send me a message. I'll take what I can get.

I don't own Narnia or any of their characters, but Ildiko, Pentele, Dorlo, Rehied and the Leonastyne are mine. I know you're jealous, but back off. :-)

* * *

Ildiko turned to face the children and Beavers. She said to them, "Be quiet and don't fidget, hide here until I get back. If I don't head southeast, you'll get there. The shield won't last forever so hurry." 

Before anyone could protest, Ildiko threw a shadow cloak over everyone to help keep them hidden longer. She walked calmly towards the center of the clearing and continued forward. She'd almost reached the other side of the clearing without harm, _I'm getting paranoid, I need to just chill out._

Just as she was about to turn back, Ildiko heard someone take a sharp breath. Whipping around, she saw a dark figure hurling itself at her.

Without thinking she had brought up her sword to protect herself and felt her arm quiver with the strength of the opposing blow. Sensing another presence, she took her sword and swung it around to meet another dark figure coming behind her.

_Two against one, I think I can make it._ Ildiko had taken on at least three full grown male elves before. She'd won, but barely, and those three had never let her forget it. Thinking hard, Ildiko used the least bit of magic she could to split her sword in half and shortened them.

Her arms were a blur, swinging the two short swords attacking and defending alternately. But it had been at least 100 years since she had been in a proper fight. Her muscles were getting tired. The swords were getting heavier and the dark figures were moving faster.

_No, I will not be beaten by people who don't even show their faces._

Gritting her teeth, Ildiko fought even harder because of her will to get this over with. The two figures didn't know what had happened. They fell back because this fight was too intense. Ildiko didn't let up on her sudden burst of energy.

She saw an opening in both of her attackers. And with them both directly in front of her, Ildiko touched her swords to their throats.

"Ha," Ildiko said this as more of a statement of relief than gloating. She lowered her arms showing the figures that she wouldn't kill them if they didn't make her.

"Impressive," Ildiko spun around towards the voice. She hadn't felt its presence; this could get really bad really fast if he used magic against her. The voice belonged to a young male elf. He wasn't wearing a mask so she could see his perfect features. He was only a little taller than Ildiko in his boots. Pale skin that was tanned from spending too much time outside was on a face with a slightly pointed nose. His eyes were a dark brown and almost hidden by strands of straight black hair that nearly reached his shoulders. Ildiko would bet that if he tucked his hair behind his ears that they would be as pointed as hers. He looked slightly familiar but he spoke before she could place him.

"You fight well and with honor. Thank you for not killing my friends, but let's see how you hold up against me, traitor." He grinned at the word, like he was getting revenge he'd wanted for a long time. Ildiko immediately loathed that grin.

He drew two long daggers and held them ready to fight. Ildiko walked towards him cautiously saying, "I don't want to fight, I have a feeling, I'll be doing a lot of that later." The other elf grinned and replied, "I don't think so. You're either friend or enemy here, and I'm not one for taking chances anymore."

Ildiko took a deep breath and lunged at the elf taking him by surprise. But she moved slowly in the air, like she was underwater, and he was able to move out of the way.

_What the hell? He's not playing fair using magic on me_. Ildiko felt her temper rising but suppressed it, now was not the time.

She was constantly trying to attack him with swings, downward blows, upward thrusts, anything. Her arms weren't tired anymore, they just weren't responding. Instead she changed her strategy to defense and was able to move quicker. She was able to block every blow. Ildiko didn't give the other elf any slack; there was no way he could get to her. She was completely capable of protecting herself, but couldn't attack.

Then it dawned on her, magic was definitely at work here, no doubt.

With her arms still blocking, she suddenly dropped her swords and became invisible.

"No fair!" The elf was mad, and Ildiko had to bite her lip to keep from laughing.

"It is too fair, you're the one who gave me magic you dimwit." She folded her arms and remembered that he couldn't see her. The other elf was baffled; obviously he had no idea who she was, which wasn't too surprising. Grinning, she faded back into view and asked, "Pentele, did you really, forget about me? The one who taught you to fight like that, though you are a little rusty."

The elf's almond eyes widened and spoke, "What the hell are you wearing?" Ildiko laughed and tried to hug Pentele. He shook his head and said, "I was serious about chances, what's the name of your sword?"

Thrown off balance, Ildiko answered, "Arr'Enia, Swift Maiden, after my mother. Why?" Pentele held up his hands, "Don't get angry, just making sure you're you. I wasn't sure if you'd come back."

This hurt; people didn't know if she'd be able to make it. People didn't have faith in her, or they had lost faith. In fact, she might never have come back, if she hadn't somehow fallen in. Then, she would've abandoned her entire country in a time of need without knowing it. She would've been just recorded as a casualty of war and forgotten.

Ildiko shook her head trying to get rid of the thought. Instead, she called to the children and Beavers on the other side of the clearing.

"It's safe, these are friends of mine" Ildiko pulled the shadow blanket off and they could four figures cautiously. One figure was flat out running.

"Izzy! Izzy!" Lucy was shouting as she ran. Pentele looked over quizzically at Ildiko and mouthed, "Izzy?" Ildiko gave him the "not now" face and turned back to Lucy. She came to a screeching halt splattering people with snow and panting, "You must teach me that. I don't care what you and Peter say, I'm learning that." Stopping to take a breath, Lucy saw Pentele and held out her hand, "I'm Lucy, sorry for not introducing myself sooner." Pentele stared at her hand. Ildiko leaned over and said out of the corner of her mouth, "You shake it." Pentele took Lucy's hand and responded, "I'm Pentele, nice to meet you."

Lucy smiled; his hand was so warm in the cold winter. Ildiko could swear she felt a twinge of jealousy, but didn't have a clue why, especially since she didn't even know if she liked Pentele in that way.

The others reached them and Ildiko invited the other two elves forward. They'd removed their masks and she recognized them.

"OK, I'll see if I can introduce everyone here," Ildiko licked her lips and continued, "These are Mr. and Mrs. Beaver, Peter, Susan, and Lucy." She walked sideways towards her elf friends and said, "These two are Rehied and Dorlo, and this is Pentele, Prince of the Elves."

She saw Susan blink at the statement and once again she felt the urge to say something, but didn't. Beside her, Pentele said, "Yeah, I know I don't look it, but right now it's best that everyone didn't know I was alive and rallying a rebellion."

Ildiko was blessing Pentele for a great save when she started to blink, "People think you're dead?"

Pentele nodded and continued, "Most of them do. Right after you left, the city was attacked, and I escaped with my mom and a few others, but I'm trying to spread the rumor that I died in the invasion because I wasn't allowed to learn to fight." Lucy nudged Ildiko at this while Pentele cleared his throat to continued.

"My mom's at your house now and I've been with these two all over Narnia gathering rebels to fight the Witch. It's mostly people with personal grudges and want to do something about it. Everyone has a grudge, but they're going for what seems to be the winning side. Even the giants have sided with her."

Ildiko shook her head. She'd never really loved the giants, but the next one she saw was going to get it.

Peter looked pale when he asked, "So we're going up against giants?" Pentele nodded and said, "It does look that way, but we should be able to handle it." Susan seemed to go faint at the "should" in Pentele's sentence.

Pentele kept talking, "We thought you guys were some of the elves that had sided with the Witch. That's why we attacked you. In the next battle, we'll be going up against our own kind and it'll be hard enough without the strays if you now what I mean."

"But we're still not capable of running a war, we could mess everything up." Susan said this with wide, fearful eyes. Ildiko tried to calm her by saying, "Chances are Peter and Edmund are the only ones who will really see battle, and it'll probably be us in charge most of the time." Pentele chuckled and said, "We believe in prophecies, but we're not stupid. We _are_ aiming to win this battle; we won't make you give orders the first time."

Rehied spoke up for the first time and said, "Wait, how are we going to win with only three kids?" He counted the children again and waited for an answer. Ildiko looked at her feet, and then she looked up and said, "I kind of told him to go to the Witch. It was an accident; I didn't know who I was yet."

Dorlo hid a rare smile. He had the shaggiest hair of any elf Ildiko had ever seen. It was dirty blonde and long enough to be in a ponytail. A few strands had escaped and gave him a rough look with his cold blue eyes. He glanced up and said to Ildiko, "You would do that. How do you plan on fixing that?"

Ildiko narrowed her eyes and said, "I've got a plan, don't worry."

The Beavers had been quiet, which wasn't unusual, but it shocked everyone when Mr. Beaver spoke up and said, "Nice ta have a li'l reunion an' all bu' don'cha think we should be movin' along?"

Everyone quickly nodded and hurried into the trees. Ildiko held her new swords and felt good with stable protection. Pentele spoke from behind her, "I missed you." he said. Ildiko didn't react. She said in a flat voice, "You and I need to talk." She felt a slight shiver go down her spine as she said this, but she didn't care.

All she knew was that to protect herself, she'd need more than swords.

* * *

So, what's your opinion? I don't care if you read this like 6 months from now and have no idea what the heck's going on, review! 

Also, I have no idea what I want Rehied to be like. He and Dorlo are comic relief but I'm not sure how I want to do that. Dorlo has the smart mouth that WILL get him in trouble later but I'm not sure about Rehied.

I'll take suggestions and even base him off of someone if you want. I already have, if you can guess which character is really someone else, I'll think of something to do for you. This is of course assuming that you will review! If no one participates, Rehied will be like a really boring guy who doesn't do anything, and I'll be sad because it means no one cares enough to review, except Tamm, my new friend.

OK, well it's like 9:20 and I got school tomorrow and I need to start my homework…should be fun though! I've moved on from China to Egypt!


End file.
